Destino de luz y oscuridad
by AkioKyoku
Summary: Mi primer Fic enfocado a narrar aventuras de Blackwargreymon y Agumon a traves del digimundo.
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción**

"- ¡Blackwargreymon!… ¡Blackwargreymon!"

Su nombre… alguien había gritado su nombre, antes de desaparecer y así poder sellar la puerta del digimundo; pero si eso había pasado, ¿Por qué tenía ese recuerdo?… ¿Acaso no había muerto?… Los muertos no tienen recuerdos. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?…

Blackwargreymon abrió los ojos de golpe, una luz le cegó por un instante, sentía el cuerpo completamente pesado, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

\- ¿Qué pasa?… ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Bien, parece que tuvimos éxito – La voz de un digimon hizo eco en el lugar.

Aquella voz, Blackwargreymon la conocía, a pesar de haberla escuchado una vez hacía tiempo atrás, la recordaba con claridad. Al abrir sus ojos, supo lo que pasaba.

\- ¡Qinglongmon!… ¿Tú me has traído a la vida? – Blackwargreymon miró al enorme digimon, tipo dragón, que estaba frente a él.

\- No solo ha sido él – Una tortuga gigante se encontraba al lado derecho de Blackwargreymon – Yo soy Ebonwomon.

También había otros dos digimons gigantes, uno parecido a un ave fénix, y el otro a un tigre dientes de sable blanco. Los cuales se presentaron.

\- Yo soy Zunquiamon, un gusto en conocerte – El ave digimon agitó elegantemente sus alas.

\- Mi nombre es Baihumon – Dijo con orgullo el gigante digimon tigre.

\- Somos los cuatro las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas del digimon – Hablaron los cuatro digimons al unísono.

\- Te hemos devuelto la vida, Blackwargreymon, pues tu sacrificio lo merecía; protegiste este mundo, aun cuando realmente fuiste creado de algo que fue maligno con el objetivo de destruirlo – Comentó Qinglongmon – Pero tu vida no tiene que acabar tan rápido, aun te falta mucho por conocer, aprovecha bien esta oportunidad.

Antes de que Blackwargreymon pudiese preguntar algo, las cuatro bestias sagradas, fueron envueltas por una brillante luz y desparecieron del lugar. Blackwargreymon miró el lugar en el que se encontraba, era una zona desértica y rocosa del digimundo, fuertes vientos soplaban por el lugar.

\- ¿aún me falta por conocer? – Blackwargreymon meditaba las palabras de Qinglongmon – ¿Por qué me habrán revivido realmente?

Blackwargreymon levantó el vuelo, mirando los terrenos del digimundo que aún no había logrado ver nunca. Pronto comenzaría la aventura para él.

 **Capítulo 1: Reencuentro**

Isla File… Varios digimons nativos de la isla disfrutaban de la época pacifica que reinaba en el digimundo, de vez en cuando aparecían digimons malignos que perturbaban la paz y tranquilidad, pero los digimons que eran nobles y puros, lograban detener a los malignos, y esto mantenía un perfecto equilibrio en todo el lugar… Agumon, un digimon tipo dragón, de nivel novato, descansaba tranquilamente; hacía algún tiempo atrás, ese Agumon junto a varios amigos digimon, y varios compañeros humanos, habían logrado salvar el digimundo, así como el mundo de los humanos; habían sido grandes aventuras lo que había pasado. Pero también recordaba los momentos en que todo había sido difícil, triste, momentos que todos pasaron desesperación. Entre esos momentos que Agumon pasaba recordando, llegó hasta él los recuerdos de cuando había conocido a Blackwargreymon, sentía que había podido llegar a ayudar al digimon que había nacido de las agujas de control, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Blackwargreymon se había sacrificado por el digimundo. Aunque Agumon deseaba que aquel digimon que conoció durante poco tiempo, hubiese podido conocer más del mundo que protegió al final, le hubiera gustado haber ayudado a Blackwargreymon a comprender todo lo que significaba tener un corazón. Aunque tenía que admitir que él mismo aun no comprendía por completo el significado de aquello…

Cerca del atardecer, Agumon comía con avidez algunos frutos rojos, junto a una hoguera, donde esperaba a que se terminara de asar un pez recién pescado, estaba cerca del rio; en el momento en que estaba por disfrutando su comida, se escuchaba cerca de ahí que se estaba llevando a cabo un combate, así que, movido por la curiosidad, Agumon decidió inspeccionar que era lo que sucedía; no tardo en hallar a dos digimon etapa campeón, concentrados en su combate, aquellos digimons que peleaban, eran Ogremon y Leomon.

Tanto Leomon como Ogremon, eran enemigos naturales, pero también, eran grandes amigos, ambos combatían entre ellos siempre como entrenamiento, así como para competir y probar quien de los dos era más fuerte.

\- ¡Golpe del rey bestia! – Leomon lanzó su técnica especial.

\- ¡Golpe del mal! – Ogremon contraataco a su vez.

Ambos ataques impactaron el centro del campo de batalla, con aquello el combate quedo finalizado. Leomon y Ogremon estrecharon sus manos en señal de amistad y respeto.

\- Sí que fue un gran combate el de hoy – Ogremon sonreía entusiasmado.

\- Claro que sí, tú también te has fortalecido mucho amigo mío – Respondía Leomon.

En aquel momento, Ogremon y Leomon captaron que alguien se encontraba escondido en el lugar; en aquel instante, Agumon salió tranquilamente de entre los arbustos.

\- Cuanto tiempo sin verlos amigos – Agumon saludó sonriente y despreocupadamente.

\- ¡Que sorpresa verte de nuevo en la isla File! – Ogremon se acercó a Agumon saludándolo alegremente.

\- Agumon ¿Cómo te ha ido? – Leomon también saludó alegremente – ¿Hace cuánto que llegaste a la isla?

\- Llegue hace pocos días, Whamon me hizo el favor de traerme hasta acá, aunque fui el único que vino a la isla, los demás se quedaron en el Gran Continente viajando por diferentes zonas del digimundo – explicó Agumon.

Leomon y Ogremon miraron a Agumon con detenimiento, se percataron en aquel momento que había algo que Agumon escondía, era como si tuviera un conflicto que no sabía cómo expresar.

\- ¡Oye Agumon! – Ogremon avanzó hacia el pequeño digimon – ¡Veamos si eres más fuerte desde la última vez que te vimos!

Leomon se apartó del lugar, dejando que Ogremon y Agumon se enfrentaran en aquel combate amistoso. Ogremon saltó ágilmente, dejando caer su hueso-mazo contra el suelo de forma poderosa dejando un agujero en el suelo, Agumon apenas tuvo tiempo de evitar el ataque, pero aprovecho el momento de tener a Ogremon al alcance, Agumon utilizó su flama bebé para atacar, Ogremon utilizó su arma para bloquear el ataque, haciéndola girar a gran velocidad. Pero Agumon había aprovechado la distracción de su ponente para acercarse desde un costado.

\- ¡Garra ardiente! – Una de las garras de Agumon quedo envuelta en fuego.

Ogremon tuvo solo un momento para esquivar el ataque, llevándose solo una quemadura. Pero Ogremon giro sobre sí mismo listo para atacar.

\- ¡Mazo de hueso!

El ataque de Ogremon lanzó a Agumon por los aires; Agumon había ascendido demasiado gracias a la fuerza con el que había ido el ataque de Ogremon, pero eso le dio tiempo al pequeño digimon de reunir suficiente poder en su mandíbula, tanto que su cabeza había adquirido un color rojizo intenso; al descender, Agumon seguía reteniendo el poder de su ataque, pero apuntaba justo sobre Ogremon, al estar más cerca, Agumon abrió sus fauces, liberando una enorme llamarada sobre el lugar, Ogremon no tuvo tiempo de esquivarla.

Leomon, en cuanto había visto que Agumon utilizaba su ataque, había sido rápido en reaccionar, utilizando una de sus técnicas especiales, cien puños del rey bestia, Leomon había evitado que una gran parte de la zona terminara en cenizas con la llamarada de Agumon. Pero el resto del ataque había golpeado a Ogremon, quien se encontraba debilitado en el suelo; Agumon golpeó duramente contra el suelo, por lo que quedo fuera de combate al igual que su adversario.

Leomon se acercó a ambos digimon caídos. Frotando sobre las heridas un ungüento que llevaba consigo mismo, las heridas de ambos sanaron al instante.

\- No esperaba que lanzaras esa poderosa llamarada, se ve que eres demasiado fuerte, aun para estar en etapa de novato – Dijo Ogremon con entusiasmo.

\- Es verdad, ¿Por qué aun conservas la apariencia de nivel novato, Agumon? – Preguntó repentinamente Leomon – Con toda tu experiencia en batalla deberías poder permanecer en una etapa adulta o en la etapa ultra.

\- En realidad si puedo permanecer en esas etapas, pero me es difícil pasear libremente por algunos lugares a veces, por lo que no me es inconveniente permanecer en etapa novato, además, prefiero digievolucionar solo en caso de que se necesite proteger a alguien – Repuso Agumon sonriendo.

Estaba atardeciendo, y para reponer energías los tres digimon decidieron comer algo, preparando una deliciosa cena con varios pescados que Leomon ayudó a capturar. Agumon se encargó de asarlos todos los pescados, mientras que Ogremon trajo bayas de diferentes tipos para acompañar la cena.

Al anochecer todos dormían pacíficamente, Leomon sobre las ramas de un frondoso árbol, Ogremon estaba acomodado entre las ramas del mismo árbol, y Agumon se encontraba en la base, durmiendo tranquilamente. La noche parecía ser algo tranquila para los que descansaban en ese momento, pero como había también digimon que preferían la noche, también había actividad en la isla; en esos momentos, por el lugar donde los tres amigos dormían, pasaban un grupo de Tapirmon, digimon de tipo sagrado, que se alimentaban de los sueños y ayudaban a limpiar las pesadillas. En aquel momento, los Tapirmon, curiosos al ver a los tres digimon dormir, se acercaron sigilosamente, utilizando su poder para ver los sueños que tenían Leomon, Ogremon y Agumon, y de paso alimentarse de ellos. Mientras los Tapirmon examinaban los sueños de Leomon y Ogremon, disfrutaban ver como ambos digimon soñaban uno con el otro, en situaciones cómicas. Pero con Agumon, dos Tapirmon que observaban su sueño, se dieron cuenta que el novato repasaba un momento melancólico para él. En los sueños de Agumon se veía que este recordaba cuando había hablado con Blackwargreymon, cuando habían peleado e inclusive cuando Black, se había sacrificado. Ambos Tapirmon comenzaron a emitir un humo blanco de sus fosas nasales, el cual cubrió la cabeza de Agumon, el sueño de Agumon se fue desvaneciendo.

Los Tapirmon se alejaron del lugar. Todo parecía indicar que la noche estaría tranquila, al menos en la isla… el aire frio que soplaba hizo que Agumon abriera los ojos repentinamente, se encontraba en la montaña central de la isla File; miró a su alrededor completamente desorientado, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar, Agumon suponía que había caminado dormido. Recordaba sus sueños, al menos parte de ellos, pero veía la imagen clara de Blackwargreymon.

En aquel momento, Agumon percibió peligro tras de sí mismo, al dar media vuelta, una serie de agujas, se dirigían hacia él como dardos. Una bandada de Demidevimon, volaban sobre Agumon y reían malignamente.

Agumon esquivo los ataques de Demidevimon tan rápido como pudo, pero aun así recibió varias heridas de los ataques.

\- ¡Demi Dardo! – Los Demidevimon atacaron al mismo tiempo una vez más.

\- ¡Garra ardiente! – Con ambas garras envueltas en fuego, Agumon rechazó el ataque – ¡Flama bebé!

Agumon escupió varios proyectiles de fuego, algunos acertaron en algunos enemigos, pero varios más escaparon. Debido a las heridas del primer ataque, Agumon comenzó a sentirse debilitado, los Demidevimon que aun quedaban volaron en picada hacia su presa.

\- Aleteo de murciélago.

El vuelo de los Demidevimon se hizo más rápido, sus alas se iluminaron y golpearon a Agumon lanzándolo lejos. Agumon trató de levantarse, pero había quedado mal herido. Esperaba que los Demidevimon trataran de atacar de nuevo, pero se habían quedado quietos. El aire se volvió más frio que antes, una sombra se formó tras de los Demidevimon.

\- Es momento, terminen con él – La voz de aquella sombra era tétrica – Terminen con toda la isla.

Agumon quiso aprovechar el momento para poder digievolucionar, pero de la sombra emergió un relámpago de energía que lo golpeó y sintió su cuerpo paralizarse. De la sombra se distinguió una esfera de color carmesí, la cual proporcionó energía a los Demidevimon, otorgándoles el poder de la digievolución; los Demidevimon se convirtieron en su forma campeón, Musyamon, un digimon demonio de forma humanoide que vestía como un antiguo samurái. La sombra desapareció y los Musyamon levantaron sus armas dispuestos a atacar.

\- ¡Espada Shogun!

Las espadas de los Musyamon quedaron impregnadas de grandes llamas, todos estaban por lanzar sus ataques en diferentes direcciones. Agumon estaba tratando de salir de la parálisis que lo retenía.

En aquel momento, una gran esfera de energía roja impactó contra los Musyamon, iluminando la noche, el ataque había sido rápido y sorpresivo. Agumon miraba atónito aquello, reconocía aquel ataque; le costó mucho resistir la onda expansiva de la explosión, pero cuando todo se tranquilizó, Agumon miró al digimon que le acababa de salvar la vida.

\- No puede ser… Ese ataque…

Frente a Agumon había aterrizado Blackwargreymon, los Musyamon habían desaparecido.

\- ¿Blackwargreymon?… – Agumon trataba de levantarse – ¿Eres tu realmente?

Blackwargreymon dio media vuelta, mirando a Agumon fijamente, le reconocía.

\- Agumon… que bueno que llegué a tiempo… – Blackwargreymon ayudó a Agumon, cargándolo.

Antes de que ambos pudieran hablar, Leomon y Ogremon llegaron al lugar, preocupados por ver el estado en que Agumon se encontraba. Pero se pusieron en defensiva al ver al digimon de etapa mega.

\- ¡¿Quién eres y que le has hecho a Agumon?! – Leomon estaba por atacar.

\- ¡No Leomon! – Agumon alzó la voz – Él es un conocido mío. Es Blackwargreymon.

Leomon y Ogremon se acercaron con lentitud.

\- Creo que lo primero será tratar las heridas de Agumon – Dijo Blackwargreymon.

Leomon asintió, pidiendo que lo siguieran para ir al lugar donde podían recolectar las hierbas medicinales que ayudarían al pequeño digimon.

Cuando todos se habían marchado del lugar, un Skullsatamon se manifestó.

\- Debo informa a Metalphantomon, esto no le agradará nada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Compañeros a la aventura**

Leomon, Ogremon y Agumon estaban reunidos alrededor de una fogata, miraban a Blackwargreymon, quien terminaba de alimentarse para poder recuperar fuerzas. Leomon y Ogremon habían escuchado lo sucedido a Agumon y el ataque de los Demidevimon.

\- Blackwargreymon – Agumon se adelantó a hablar – ¿Cómo es que estas vivo?

\- ¿Recuerdas a Qinglongmon?… Bueno, gracias a él y a los otros grandes dioses del digimundo pude volver a la vida – Respondió Blackwargreymon.

\- ¡Espera un momento! – Leomon parecía sorprendido por lo que había escuchado – Se supone que los cuatro grandes dioses, habían sido apresados tiempo atrás por los Dark Masters.

\- Puede ser que después de haber despertado a Qinglongmon, él pudiese ser capaz de liberar a los otros tres dioses del digimundo – Argumentó Agumon – pero jamás creí que pudieran traer de nuevo a la vida a un digimon. Es más, los digimons renacemos solos aquí en la isla File.

Todos guardaron silencio un momento, ya que ni Blackwargreymon comprendía como era que los cuatro dioses digimon le hubieran podido traer de vuelta.

En ese momento, Leomon fue quien retomó la palabra.

\- Pero, Blackwargreymon, tú fuiste creado a partir de las agujas de control, que el emperador de los digimon había creado. Además de que sacrificaste tu cuerpo mismo para evitar que Yukio Oikawa pudiera ingresar al digimundo. Es decir, tu no eres un digimon como los demás. Puede que ahí este la razón de porque y como es que regresaste a la vida.

\- Todo eso suena interesante, pero, creo que tenemos que hablar de algo aun más importante ¿no creen? – Ogremon fue quien habló seriamente – Necesitamos saber quien era el que controlaba a aquellos Demidevimon.

\- ¿No alcanzaste a ver a alguien en particular por la zona? – Blackwargreymon preguntó.

\- Solo vi una sombra formarse tras los Demidevimon, luego esa sombra emitió alguna energía que bloqueó mi digievolución, pero le permitió cambiar al enemigo.

Blackwargreymon se quedó mirando la hoguera por un momento, estaba en completo silencio.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Agumon miraba a Blackwargreymon.

\- Esto que te ha pasado, no es un caso aislado – Blackwargreymon suspiró – Ataques como el de hoy, también estaban ocurriendo en el Gran Continente, algo o alguien, bloquean que algunos digimon puedan evolucionar para pelear. Fui testigo de ello.

Todos siguieron discutiendo la situación con la información que Blackwargreymon compartía, Leomon y Ogremon se veían preocupados por los ataques de digimon oscuros, aunque también había digimon del tipo sagrado, siendo controlados para atacar diferentes zonas. Ogremon comentó que aquel que controlaba a los digimon, debía ser un digimon oscuro poderoso y además de utilizar algún tipo de virus que era lo que impedía la digievolución en sus enemigos y ayudar a sus aliados; pero antes de poder continuar, todos decidieron descansar un momento, ya que estaban exhaustos.

La hoguera se había consumido casi en su totalidad, todos volvían a dormir, excepto por Blackwargreymon, quien solo había podido descansar unos cuantos minutos, antes de volver a despertarse, caminó hasta llegar a la ribera del rio. Miró su reflejo en el agua, preguntándose si su existencia en ese momento seguía siendo artificial como antes, o si ahora podría ser capaz de ser como los demás digimon. Al menos de algo estaba seguro, y era que estaba feliz por haberse reencontrado con Agumon.

…

A la mañana siguiente, los cuatro digimon reunidos se dividieron para recorrer los alrededores del lugar donde Agumon había sido atacado; todos esperaban encontrar alguna pista, pero no hallaron nada fuera de lo ordinario, inclusive, Ogremon llevó a todos a la cima de la montaña, donde una vez existió el templo de la oscuridad del maligno Devimon. Pero en el lugar solo había ruinas y nada más.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Leomon,

\- Es probable que el enemigo vuelva a mandar a sus esbirros a atacar, tenemos que advertir a los digimon más fuertes del lugar para que estén en alerta – Agregó Blackwargreymon.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Déjanos encargarnos de eso! – Dijo Ogremon antes de alejarse velozmente del lugar, seguido por Leomon.

\- ¿En esta isla hay digimon fuertes en los cuáles confiar? – Quiso saber de repente Blackwargreymon.

\- ¡Claro que los hay! – contestó rápidamente Agumon – Están Unimon, Meramon, Andromon, y muchos más.

\- Pero, todos los digimon que mencionaste son de clase adulto nada más, excepto Andromon, pero es muy seguro que el enemigo puede atacar con digimon más poderosos – Reclamó Blackwargreymon.

\- No te alteres Black, ellos son poderosos, y estoy seguro que han superado la etapa adulta – Agumon miró a Blackwargreymon con una sonrisa – Por cierto, eh pensado si te podía llamar Black, ya que tu nombre es muy largo.

Blackwargreymon se quedó pensando en lo último que había dicho Agumon, era verdad que su nombre era muy largo.

\- Creo que estará bien, Black, no suena nada mal – Blackwargreymon sonrió…

… Leomon y Ogremon tardaron un poco de tiempo en volver a donde estaban Blackwargreymon y Agumon. Pero a su regreso, notificaron con alegría que todos los digimon que protegían la paz y orden en la isla.

\- ¿Tú que harás ahora? – Leomon miró a Blackwargreymon.

\- Me gustaría seguir investigando más del misterioso enemigo, así que volveré al Gran continente – Blackwargreymon miró a los reunidos, un poco serio, pues había estado pensando en algo importante – Pero si voy solo, no creo poder hacer mucho, así que, quería pedirles su ayuda.

Leomon, Agumon y Ogremon intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa. Pero casi de inmediato, Agumon dio un paso al frente.

\- ¡Puedes contar conmigo! – Agumon dijo sonriente. Blackwargreymon sonrió.

\- Si crees que podemos ser de ayuda, iremos – contestó finalmente Leomon.

\- ¡Será bueno salir de la isla! – Dijo Ogremon entusiasmado por la idea – pero, ¿Cómo iremos al Gran continente?... El lugar queda bastante lejos como para ir nadando.

Agumon sabía que Whamon no volvería en varios días, Blackwargreymon podía llevar a uno de ellos volando, pero no a todos. Agumon tuvo una idea en ese momento.

\- Por favor amigos, retrocedan un poco – Pidió Agumon.

El cuerpo de Agumon se iluminó, cambiando de tamaño y creciendo bastante, Agumon había evolucionado en Metalgreymon.

\- Yo llevaré a Leomon y Ogremon en la espalda, volando, podremos llegar en poco tiempo – Dijo Metalgreymon sonriendo.

Todos apoyaron la idea, aunque antes de marcharse, Leomon y Ogremon recolectaron algunos víveres para el viaje. Cuando todo estuvo listo, Blackwargreymon emprendió el vuelo, seguido de Metalgreymon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Un ataque inesperado**

Blackwargreymon y Metalgreymon habían volado sobre el océano durante toda una tarde y toda la noche; durante ese tiempo, y mientras sus dos amigos dormían, Metalgreymon había estado hablando con Blackwargreymon de todas sus aventuras aun vividas al lado de sus amigos digimon y humanos, pero que, en aquellos momentos, había pasado un tiempo desde que había visto a los humanos… Los digimon llegaban al Gran continente, en cuanto tocaron el suelo, Metalgreymon volvió a ser Agumon, pero gracias a la comida que habían llevado Leomon y Ogremon, Agumon y Blackwargreymon pudieron recuperar fuerzas.

Los cuatro digimon habían llegado cerca de un área verde, pero todo era campo abierto, con algunos arboles dispersos por el terreno, por el lugar se veía a varios digimon de diferentes especies y niveles ir por el lugar, todo se veía en calma.

\- Así que este es el Gran continente – Ogremon se veía emocionado.

Todos estaban por avanzar por la zona, cuando frente a ellos un gran digimon cayó del cielo, era enorme y cubierto de pelo oscuro marrón, aquel era un Wendigomon; casi inmediatamente, varios Wendigomon aparecieron de la misma forma que el primero, rodeando al pequeño grupo, antes de que alguno de los cuatro amigos, los Wendigomon levantaron sus puños en el aire y los dejaron caer con fuerza. Los digimon en el área salieron corriendo asustados, algunos de los niveles más fuertes, atacaron a los Wendigomon, pero estos, eran rápido y hábiles. Por lo que evitaron los ataques hacia ellos, y prepararon un contrataque.

Blackwargreymon había alcanzado a usar su escudo del valor, para proteger a sus compañeros, Leomon y Ogremon usaron sus técnicas especiales para poder dejar fuera de combate a sus oponentes, Agumon tuvo que usar su evolución a Greymon para hacerle frente a los enemigos. Los Wendigomon se dispersaron, pero comenzaron a atacar ferozmente; Blackwargreymon estaba por unirse a la batalla, pero en aquel momento Skullsatamon apareció atrás del digimon mega, golpeándole para evitar que participara en la batalla.

\- ¡Yo jugaré contigo! – Skullsatamon invocó un báculo de aspecto tétrico – ¡Hueso satánico!

Del bastón que Skullsatamon portaba, se disparó un rayo de energía hacia Blackwargreymon, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de bloquearlo con su escudo, pero Skullsatamon era tan veloz que casi de inmediato apareció a espaldas de Blackwargreymon y le golpeó directamente con su bastón. En el pecho, dañando la armadura de Blackwargreymon.

\- Pensé que el digimon creado a partir de las agujas de control sería excepcional… Pero eres una decepción.

Skullsatamon volvió a ocupar su técnica especial, esta vez, Blackwargreymon utilizó su remolino mortal para subir velocidad a su evasión, pero al mismo tiempo, le permitió tomar una acción ofensiva contra su oponente. Mientras Blackwargreymon y Skullsatamon proseguían con el combate, Leomon, Ogremon y Greymon, lograban hacer retroceder a los Wendigomon, los cuales terminaron de huir, al recibir un ataque combinado por la mega flama de Greymon, el puño del rey bestia de Leomon y el golpe del mal de Ogremon. Con ello, los tres digimon estaban por ayudar a su compañero, pues este se veía con problemas, sin embargo, Skullsatamon se percató de ello, logrando hacer a un lado a Blackwargreymon con otro golpe de su bastón.

\- ¡Hueso satánico! – Skullsatamon no perdió tiempo.

El haz de luz del ataque de Skullsatamon, se dividió en tres, impactando en Greymon y Ogremon, quienes quedaron fuera de combate al instante, Leomon había logrado saltar a tiempo, en ese momento su cuerpo se iluminó, estaba evolucionando. El cuerpo de Leomon cambió por completo, su melena se había hecho más grande y sobre su cuerpo había aparecido lo que era una especie de armadura.

\- Grapleomon – Ogremon se levantaba difícilmente.

Skullsatamon no esperó a darle una oportunidad a su rival de atacar, con un ágil movimiento decidió embestir de forma directa, además, se sentía confiado pues había dejado a un digimon mega hecho polvo. Un nivel ultra, no resultaría problema alguno, al menos, eso pensaba. Grapleomon se movió a una velocidad que ni Blackwargreymon tenía; gracias a esa velocidad no solo pudo evitar los ataques de Skullsatamon, sino que también con aquella velocidad, pudo lanzar un poderoso golpe al enemigo. Skullsatamon estaba sorprendido.

\- Así que, alguien como tu quiere humillarme – Skullsatamon se levantó, mostrando ira en sus facciones.

Grapleomon pensaba en seguir peleando, cuando en el lugar se manifestó una voz espectral y que denotaba furia.

\- ¡Pensé que realizarías el trabajo de forma rápida!

\- ¿Qué… que pasa? – Agumon sentía temblar su cuerpo y lo mismo pasaba con Grapleomon y Ogremon.

Del cielo se vio abrir un oscuro portal, una mano metálica salió de ella, apuntando a Skullsatamon.

\- No necesito a los buenos para nada.

De aquella mano salió un haz de luz carmesí, que impactó a Skullsatamon, el digimon gritó horriblemente antes de desaparecer.

\- ¡Fuerza gea oscura! – Blackwargreymon se había recuperado y había lanzado su mejor ataque hacia el portal.

El ataque de Blawargreymon impactó con gran fuerza en el oscuro portal, aun así, la mano metálica que salía de ese espacio, no parecía que le hubiera afectado. Blackwargreymon cayó pues estaba agotado.

\- ¿Este es todo tu poder? – Se escuchó la siniestra voz de nuevo – Tú, quien fuiste creado de las agujas de control, ahora eres más que un simple digimon…

\- ¡¿Quién demonios eres?! – Gritó Blackwargreymon.

\- Eso no importa ahora, de momento te seguiré observando, cuando llegue el momento nos veremos las caras… Pero hasta entonces…

La mano apuntó a Blackwargreymon, hubo de nuevo un rayo de color carmesí.

\- ¡Black! – Gritó Agumon asustado.

El rayo carmesí golpeó a Blackwargreymon, pero en lugar de desaparecer, Blackwargreymon había regresado a la forma básica de su línea evolutiva, siendo ahora un BlackAgumon.

La misteriosa voz desapareció, al igual que la manifestación del espacio oscuro.

Grapleomon volvió a ser Leomon, apresurándose en ayudar al inconsciente Blackagumon, Ogremon, ya un poco recuperado, llevaba a Agumon.

\- Tenemos que buscar refugio, nuestro enemigo parece muy poderoso – Inquirió Leomon rápidamente.

\- Si buscan refugio, síganos.

Cerca de los cuatro digimon, algunos Koromon y Pagumon se habían acercado.

\- Gracias por alejar a los Wendigomon, si necesitan donde descansar, vengan con nosotros.

…

La noche había caído Agumon, Leomon y Ogremon escuchaban de los Koromon y los Pagumon, acerca del extraño ser que hipnotizaba a los digimon para tenerlos bajo su control.

\- Se dice que aquel ser es un Metalphantomon, pero que hay algo diferente en su cuerpo, posee un poder que nadie había visto antes – comentaban los Koromon asustados.

\- ¿Pero cuando fue que apareció? – Preguntó Ogremon.

\- Hace unos meses atrás que se dio su primera aparición – Añadieron los Pagumon – Venía de la zona de oscuridad del digimundo, pero inclusive ahí, los digimon de tipo oscuro y virus, le tienen miedo. Él comenzó a mostrar un poder con el cual hace desaparecer los datos de un digimon y usarlos para fortalecerse, o puede recrear al digimon pero zombificado, sin escencia de lo que fue, les arrebata el alma…

\- Entonces, los Wendigomon que nos atacaron… – Comenzó a deducir Ogremon.

\- Así es, son digimon creados y manipulados por este Metalphantomon.

Mientras Agumon y BlackAgumon descansaban, Leomon y Ogremon siguieron hablando con los Koromon y los Pagumon sobre lo que habían estado viendo acerca del nuevo enemigo, gracias a ello descubrieron que muchos digimon habían desaparecido en poco tiempo, pero sobre todo, hubo un detalle que también llamó la atención de Leomon, y fue escuchar que al parecer, Metalphantomon y otros digimon, habían usado las agujas de control creadas tiempo atrás por el Emperador de los digimon, para hacerse más fuertes.

Cuando todos descansaban, Leomon y Ogremon discutían un poco la situación de lo sucedido antes, en la batalla.

\- Que Metalphantomon haya atacado antes la isla File, y ahora, este ataque repentino en cuanto llegamos al continente… Creo que el enemigo está detrás de Blackwargreymon – Dedujo Leomon.

\- Lo dices porque él está hecho a partir de las agujas de control, ¿No es así? – Agregó Ogremon – Pero lo que ahora me preocupa, es que, si Black nació desde el comienzo como nivel mega, ¿Cómo es posible que ahora él haya adquirido la forma novata?

\- Puede que haya mucho de Black que aún no sepamos – Concluyó Leomon.


End file.
